Current manned machine systems (e.g., automobiles, tractors, airplanes, trains, cranes, space vehicles, etc.) often include safety warning systems that can identify adverse conditions (e.g., abrupt braking of other cars, equipment malfunction, low altitude, high winds, etc.) and provide audible, visual and/or haptic warnings to the machine operators (e.g., drivers, pilots, etc.) to prompt the operator to take a corrective action (e.g., braking, accelerating, steering, stopping/starting systems, etc.) to avoid a mishap (e.g., a crash, collision, system failure, etc.). The goal of providing low “false warning” rates for these systems so operators do not become desensitized, means that the warning is provided only when the mishap is sure to happen and thus is imminent. This gives the machine operator only a small amount of time in which to react and take the appropriate corrective action after hearing, seeing, or feeling the warning in current safety warning systems. This short reaction time can prevent a machine operator from taking appropriate corrective action in time to avoid a mishap. Additionally, the adverse conditions that cause current safety warning systems to generate audible, visual and/or haptic warnings are rare events. As a result, the machine operators do not develop a trained or reflexive reaction to the warnings. Rather, the machine operators often are confused by the warnings generated by current safety warning systems adding to the overall reaction time.